Microbes have previously been used in agriculture. Examples include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,952,229; 6,232,270 and 5,266,096.
Chitin has also been used in agriculture either as a protein complex (U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,207) or in combination with various microbes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,524,998 and 6,060,429)
Chitosan in combination with other components has been used in agricultural applications. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,649,566; 4,812,159; 6,407,040; 5,374,627 and 5,733,851. It has also been used to treat cereal crop seeds. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,381. U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,998 also discloses that chitosan can be used in combination with specific microbes for agricultural use.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there is a need to provide improved microbial compositions and processes that improve crop yield and reduce the amount of liquid fertilizer, conventional fungicides and insecticides used in agricultural and horticultural applications.